fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
7/27
'7/27 '''is Fifth Harmony's sophomore album, which was released on May 27, 2016. The album's first single was called Work From Home, was released on February 26, 2016 and has become a hit. 7/27 has now nearly 1.9-2-1 million copies sold Worldwide with streams but only 525.000 of those copies were sold pure while their first debut album 'Reflection' sold up to 530.000 pure copies Worldwide and 1.1 million with streams. The album's title is in reference to the date Fifth Harmony was formed, July 27, 2012. Fifth Harmony's tour has just recently ended and it's safe to say that the record-breaking girl group has had up to about 500k attendances. 7/27 was the last studio album Camila Cabello recorded as a member of Fifth Harmony, before leaving the group on December 18th 2016. Background The girls started recording on September 29, 2015. The girls are working with the hit-maker, Max Martin "It’s a really good vibe for recording — Max is in a great spirit the whole time,” she notes. “We’ve been wanting to work with Max for a while, and his camp as well. They’ve produced some of the best records of all time, year after year, consistently. They’re so talented and creative, and there’s real camaraderie and positivity.", said Lauren Jauregui on a interview with Billboard. The girls are also aiming for a urban, R&B and soulful vibe in this new record: "For starters, we definitely want to mature in terms of our lyrics and content,” says ''Jauregui. “Although the first album we touched upon a bunch of subjects that we definitely agreed with and our very relevant to us, like girl power and self-love, hopefully this time around we can have some more vulnerability, some more ballads and mid-tempo type songs, to balance out this album. We want you to sit through it and feel a roller coaster of emotions. We’re also trying to make it a bit more soulful. The whole R&B, urban, Destiny’s Child vibe? We’re definitely going to try and hone in on that this time around. We’ve recorded some dope songs already, some really sick tracks with crazy horns all over the place.” Singles Work From Home (featuring Ty Dolla $ign) was released as the lead single from 7/27 on February 26, 2016, the music video was released at the same time. The song debuted at number 12 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart with 88,000 downloads sold and 10 million U.S. streams in its first week, becoming the group's best week sales as well as then their highest-charting song. In its seventh week, the song peaked at number 7, becoming their first top 10 single, surpassing the peak Worth It, which peaked at number 12 in 2015. The music video has since reached over a billion views and has beaten Worth It in terms of views on YouTube. The girls have performed the song several times, for example at the Billboard Music Awards, Much Music Video Awards, Britain's Got Talent and the Today Show. All In My Head (Flex) (featuring Fetty Wap) was released as the second single in June 2016, and has since entered the Australian charts. The song debuted at number 78 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. Fifth Harmony have performed the song on Dancing With The Stars and The Today Show. That's My Girl was released as the third single on September 19th 2016, alongside its music video. The song was also used for the NBC Gymnastics commercial for the 2016 Rio Olympic Games. A Remixes EP was released on December 2nd, featuring four remixed versions of the song. The girls have performed the song most memorably at the American Music Awards. Promotional singles The Life was released as the first promotional single on March 24, 2016. It made its chart debut in the UK, peaking at number 97 in the Official Charts and number 1 in the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 chart. Write On Me was released as a promotional single on 5 May 2016. The music video was released on May 6, 2016 and has since reached over 50 million views. Fifth-harmony-work-from-home-artwork.jpg|"Work From Home"|link=Work From Home 5h-727-1.png|"The Life"|link=The Life 5h-727-1.png|"Write On Me"|link=Write On Me Fifth-Harmony-All-In-My-Head-Flex-2016.jpg|"All In My Head (Flex)"|link=All In My Head (Flex) Thats_My_Girl.jpg|"That's My Girl"|link=That's My Girl 843777b579923296bd5ce433fb84acf3.jpg fifth-harmony-7-27-album-photo-shoot-2016-1.jpg 4772e482f3c7d81b03907f7208b162b4.jpg Track Listing Gallery 5h-727-1.png|Standard Cover Art 727Deluxe.png|Deluxe Cover Art Recording CQGnjRUWsAAp9DE.jpg CQI0oGWUkAAwM0f.jpg CQJtYzxUsAAGm2g.jpg CQkRT_iUcAA7obS.jpg CQMFCH5UEAAb2lG.jpg CQMMkP6W8AAr6d4.jpg CQUfnwGUYAEHCQA.jpg 13131527 679083765562971 648386989042282418 o.jpg 13116116 679083888896292 4336552928625963964 o.jpg 13115984 679083892229625 3241193677919838930 o.jpg 13086664 679083948896286 6945747328800193560 o.jpg 13086883 679083908896290 4687465951578685960 o.jpg 13063343 679083958896285 4035025978785212095 o.jpg 13086640 679084005562947 95876283104493435 o.jpg 13116113 679084012229613 6985085404236466262 o.jpg 13131559 679084008896280 4031739405653927341 o.jpg 13087140 679084068896274 2200902317764469812 o.jpg 13131562 679083758896305 813761769513626717 o.jpg 13131291 679083768896304 5494598753638719277 o.jpg Category:Albums Category:Discography Category:7/27